


Another type of victory

by Stories_of_March



Category: Thai Actor RPF, TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Chopper will be there fight me, Dragons, Fae & Fairies, Fairy Tale Elements, Heroes, M/M, MewGulf -Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stories_of_March/pseuds/Stories_of_March
Summary: Once upon a time a hero wanted to prove himself and find the golden dragon, however the Enchanted Forest had other plans. In the end he gained a type of victory he never saw coming.
Relationships: Boat Napat Sinnakuan/Mild Suttinut Uengtrakul, Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93
Collections: MewGulf Fanfic Contests by ABEChallenges





	Another type of victory

Once upon a time, in a kingdom far far away, not too far away though, in a little town between rivers and forests lived a hero called Gulf.

In our kingdom heroes could be found in every village and in a true hero’s fashion, they liked to compete against each other to see who might be the greatest of them all. There were however just so many princesses to be saved that it was established later on that people could sent in quests and riddles for the heroes to solve.

In each village and city you could find the Book of Heroes; in this book every quest was documented. If a new quest appeared, the book would light up. When a quest is finished successfully, the winning hero will have their name written in the book for eternity. It brought great honor not only for the hero, but for their family and village as well. If a hero decided to participate in a quest they had to go to a registration point closest to them, where they received further details.

Back to our hero; Gulf with his 22 years liked himself to see as a great hero. He did have anything in his book what a true hero needed: he was tall, had excellent and luscious hair that even the maiden of his village were jealous of and most importantly he had the brain (and big mouth some people like to add).

So it was really no surprise that you could find him in the higher ranks in the Book of Heroes. Gulf was quite a big name in his area and all the townspeople liked him well and he was truly admired by both men and women. 

For him admittedly, prestige and admiration stood only on second place; he much rather liked the kick he got from successfully solve a quest.The adrenaline pulsing through his system, the feeling of tingling before jumping from an especially high rock, that was his true motivation and greatest joy.

On a bright sunny day Gulf was helping the baker with some errands and this was how the excited major found them.

"Gulf" the major had to catch his breath. "There is a new quest available. You should check it out.“

Gulf was excited to hear this. It had been a couple of quiet days and he felt himself burning with energy. He finished is errands for the baker und hurried to the village hall. There it was, the glowing Book of Heroes. He wasted no further time and turned to the latest page:

New quest open:

Find the golden dragon which lives behind the Enchanted Forrest and bring back a scale.

You have 2 days time to complete the challenge.

"That sounds like fun“ Gulf murmured. „It’s been a long time since I encountered a dragon and I never saw a golden one. Yes, this definitely has my name written all over it.“

"Hey Gulf" an excited voice chirped in his right ear. "Ohhh, a new quest for you to bring more glory to our village" Mild, Gulf's best friend whipped excitingly on his feet. 

Mild read the new quest over Gulf's shoulder. "A golden dragon? These are sassy things. Might have to watch your mouth oh mighty hero."

Gulf, with reflexes that saved him in some troubled situation, punched Mild on the shoulder.

"Ouch, Gulf! Why always use brute force. I am a delicate person." 

"Pfff, delicate my foot! Why are you here anyway? Shouldn't you be with Boat and preparing that wedding of yours?"

"I am on a break today. My best friend is doing a new and dangerous task so I had to see him off!" Mild replied.

"Ah, you cannot fool me. They are talking about the menu again and you fled", Gulf laughed. It was widely known that Boat, Mild's fiancé, had the appetite of a giant. He would change his favourite food with every meal. 

"This is how you see me as a best friend?" Mild tried to look annoyed. Which lasted for all of 8 seconds under Gulf's scrunched up eyebrows. "Fine, yes I fled. Do you know how many chicken wings I had to taste test? With this rate I will look so bloated on the wedding painting" he said indignantly.

Gulf could only smile and shake his head. His best friend was something else but he was glad to have him by his side.

"Gulf, you need to find a partner too. Don't you feel lonely?" Mild suddenly asked.

"Where does this come from? I don't need anybody. I have my quests. If I ever fall in love they must be special. Special like me." With this Gulf stuck out his tongue, kicked his best friend, with love, in his shin and made his way towards the exit.

"Good luck, mightiest hero. Might true love cross your path and punch you in the face." Mild groaned as he rubbed his shin. His best friend's temper was truly like a firecracker.

Gulf decided that on his way to the nearest register point he might stop at the library and do a bit of research. He was planning on starting the quest tomorrow. It was going to be a great day for sure.

____________________________________________________________

The next day...

Bright and early with the sun just rising Gulf was ready to conquer some dragons, or to be more precise the one with the golden scales. After a filling breakfast, yummy crispy pork to fuel his spirit and mind, he packed his necessities and knick and knacks that might come in handy.

Yesterday at the library he read in "How to deal with your pesky little Dragon" that to pick a dragon’s scale the best point would be the tail. They did not feel any pain there because the scales were loose.

He needed some fresh clothes, nothing to fancy since he did not really care about these kind things. And food, yes food was the life. Fortunately his mom just finished baking his favourite: dark chocolate cake.

After packing and checking that he had everything important with him he said goodbye to his parents.

"Mom and dad I will get going. I should be back in no later than 3 days." he told them while tying his shoelaces. As a winner of course victory of course.“ Gulf cockily added with a grin on his handsome face.

"Gulf, we know you will but be careful, you know the stories about that Enchanted Forrest. It seems like a strange place. Don’t let your guard down“, his mom voiced with concern. she always worried about him.

"My little man, we know you can do it. And maybe after successfully getting back you might want to meet a nice young lady? The maidens of the town seem quite friendly and they always swoon when they see you“, his dad said with a glint in his eye.

"Oiii you, friendly?“ Gulf’s mom punched him slightly in the belly. "Honey, don’t listen to your old man who will, by the way, be sleeping in the guest room tonight“.

Gulf had to laugh at his parents antics. Even after being married for like an eon they still liked to tease each other very much. Maybe love was not so bad after all.

He respectfully waied to his parents and then was on his merry way towards the Enchanted Forrest.

There were couple of magical forests all over the kingdom. In general you could easily find them and they all had different names; Enchanted Forest or Mystical Forrest were just a few of them.

Growing up our hero surly heard a lot of stories about them; some said you could turn insane in the forrest. Well, Gulf believed they might have had a screw or ten loose before. It’s not like he did not believe in stories like this, he was a hero after all, however he believed that if you treat things with respect, they will respect you as well.

Other said that people heard strange noises and howling which confused them so much that they could never find the right path. Slightly more concerning but our hero was full of confidence that he will be finding the right path. He did have a great sense of direction if you asked him.

Another rumor, which was whispered behind closed doors, was about a very strange fog; it will engulf you that you can’t see more than 2 steps in front of you. Flowers, that was the odour you would encounter. In Gulfs opinion it might likely just be stories being made up to scare the children not to go into the forrest. Yes, that was it. Just stories…

Nevertheless we has getting more excited as his journey continued. After a good half a day of walking he got the feeling that he soon might be encounter the Enchanted Forest. Gut feelings were very important for being a true hero and Gulf liked to listen to his tummy quite a lot.

There, a couple of meters ahead of him he finally saw the sign:

"Enchanted Forrest. Enter on your own risk“.

Well, that answered his question….

Feeling brave and full of confidence, Gulf started to walk towards the magical forest. After taking a couple of steps, the first thing he noticed was the tranquil and peaceful atmosphere. Remembering all kinds of stories he revised he imagined it to be a place full of dark corners and odd feelings. In lieu of these, he could hear the birds chirping and felt the soft ruffle of the wind ghosting through his, super luscious hair.

He did not have any maps, which magical forest does? However he had the impression that the forest was showing him the right path (Take that people!)

Gulf decided to take a short break after walking for quite some time. He still had his mom’s special dark chocolate cake with him. He usually was not too keen on sweets, however dark chocolate was his vice (and we would kick his best friend Mild if he did make fun of it.)

Renewed with fresh energy, Gulf continued his journey and was quite optimistic, that this quest would be his to bring home.

A couple of hours later, it was getting dark after all. Gulf decided to find a place to spend the night. Before starting the journey, he had thought about the possibility of spending the night under the stars so he had his favourite pillow and light blue blanket with him. A true hero always had to be prepared! Gulf looked around for a bit, nevertheless, no place stroke his fancy.

Suddenly he saw some dimmed lights in the distance. Deciding to investigate it a bit more Gulf started to walk towards the 100 little dots. Getting closer he recognized that these tiny dots were indeed fireflies which floated above a waterfall. Gulf thought that today truly was his lucky one.

After traveling for a good day he felt a bit sticky and decided that this was the perfect spot for spending the night.

Getting closer and closer Gulf found it to be a beautiful scenery. Crystal clear water was cascading down into a big basin of water. Large trees surrounded the whole area and let some moon light through. Within the water you could see different shaped rocks, almost like little islands. Lush and soft green grass surrounded the area and pretty flowers were in full bloom. It looked almost unreal.

Gulf decided that he just needs to test the fresh and clear water, so he hurried up to get to it.

He almost reached it when he saw some movements from the periphery of his vision. Slowly turning his head Gulf saw that he was not the only one who discovered this little oasis of heaven.

A man was floating in the water. Gulf felt intrigued so he stealthily and slowly, like the truly skillful hero that he was,closed the remaining distance between him and the man. Just when Gulf was almost on the same level as the stranger, he decided to hide behind the tree closest to him; he is not a voyeur, just curious. He liked to be informed. A true hero never knew when information would come in handy.

After taking a couple of good looks, Gulf was startled that he recognized that the man was not as unfamiliar as he thought. Recognizing the siren like face everywhere (not that Gulf would ever say it out loud) he can’t help but reminiscing about a couple of days earlier...

_____________________________________________________________

Two days before...

_Leaving the library with some good research results under his belt our hero decided to go to the registration point._

_It was quite late in the day because of his impromptu stop to research but nevertheless he arrived at the registration point just in time. He seemed to be the last one to register, which made the hero quite happy. He hated waiting unnecessarily long and doing nothing._

_As he finished filling out the form he started to fidget slightly. Why did the staff_ _always_ _took their sweet time checking them; it was not like they did not know who he was._

 _While whipping on his feet Gulf looked around and his wandering eyes_ _stopped_ _at a young man. He was getting some forms handed by the staff so he must be a hero as well. Gulf mustered him closely. He was a competitor after all._

_The tall, brown haired young man with the great build was no stranger to him under closer observation._

_They did not know each other personally, however if you are a hero competing you would stumble across your rivals. He always seemed calm and collected and not like the usually vocal and rowdy heroes, like Gulf himself._

_As if feeling the gaze on him the young man looked up and their eyes met._

_"His eyes have the color of my favourite dark chocolate cake, wow...“ was the first thought filtering through Gulf’s mind_ _. They are really h uge and dark and well captivating was the only word to describe them. (In Gulf humble opinion.) Beautiful…. Wait, beautiful? Get a grip Gulf, he is your rival. Stop starring right now."_

_Before he could act on his thought the young man shyly looked away. „Who are you?“ were Gulfs final thoughts before he the staff finally proceeded his application._

_A good 30 minutes later everything was in order Gulf decided to go back home but not before getting some spicy soup for his parents._

_Crossing the market place with his take away dangling from one hand, he saw a figure sitting by the well._

_The sun was going down and casted everything in warm golden light, as well as the man._

_He was reading a book, Gulf could not recognize which one and his hair kept falling into his eyes._

_The last rays of sun touched his face and he almost glowed. As in trance Gulf was getting closer but decided against sitting next to him._

_This far he could see the title of the book "How to become a better hero in 100 simple steps“._

_Gulf could not stop his smile spreading on his face. "How cute“ he thought to himself. "Wait, cute? Stop it Gulf!“_

_It must have been the sun and some nerves Gulf decided. Otherwise he could not explain to himself why these thoughts were popping up in his mind. He hurried home._

_____________________________________________________________

Back in the present...

"Oh my…“, Gulf thought to himself.

"It really is him. What should I do now? I mean, it’s not like this water is private property, plus, we are all men here so there is no problem when two bros casually bathing in the same spot. Yes, no problem. Get yourself together Gulf!“

Lost in his own thoughtsGulf was startled when the man suddenly started to pull himself out of the water and situated himself on one of the rocks.

Gulf turned red when he realized that the man did not have a single scrap of clothing on his body. NOT A SINGLE ONE.

The not so foreign man now decided to wash his limbs slowly and started to massage his legs. A couple of minutes later he slid back into the water again, with an utterly relaxed expression on his devastatingly handsome face. Gulf felt himself getting hotter.

Not wanted to be caught peeping on the man Gulf decided to, stealthily of course, go around the water and to take his bath with a good distance to the man.

No sooner said than done, our hero deemed a shallow spot suitable and undressed in a hurry.

Not wanting to be naked too long outside, it was nighttime after all with a slight chill, he quickly but surely slid into the water.It was not as cold as he expected and it felt heavenly on his tired body.

His entrance must have not been as smooth as he thought because he heard a quiet gasp from the other side of the pool.

Gulf closed his eyes and strengthened himself for the inevitable; he slowly turned towards the other man and opened his eyes. Upon starring into the depth of dark chocolate colored eyes he felt mesmerized. After a couple of seconds of intense gazing both turned away and Gulf hurriedly dived into the water to cool himself down.

"Why was his heart fluttering so fast and why were his cheeks feeling so hot?"

A good minute later he needed to come up for air and decided to float in the water as well.

Suddenly Gulf smelled a strange scent - a pleasant fragrance, florally with hints of sandalwood. It made him feel as light as a feather.

With his eyes closed he kept floating for a while until he suddenly felt something behind his head. He opened them and realized with some horror, that he had been drifting towards the other man, who was sitting on one of the many rocks .

He looked up and found the pair of the prettiest eyes looking at him in shock once again. Both were trying to understand the individual expression on it, without exchanging a word.

Gulf slowly turned in the water. He realized that it was quite a shallow spot so he could stand up,with his torso sticking out of the water.

The other man sat in front of him, hands were in his lap covering his manhood. He was clearly embarrassed and avoided the other ones eyes. Getting closer Gulf stood in front of him, both were around the same height now, and our hero could directly glance at the other man's face.

Out of nowhere a thick fog appeared. Nothing was left to see, just the person in front of you. The smell had also intensified. Gulf's body started to slightly heat up, which made him feel a little nervous; it almost felt aphrodisiac.

When the other man turned to the side and tried to escape from this awkward position, Gulf grabbed his arms. "Fuck it", he thought to himself. "What am I doing here? Well, I can’t hide my erection anymore. So … What are these strange feelings? Is it the fog?“

Chocolate brown eyes never left Gulf’s face. With red cheeks and an embarrassed look on his face, the other tried to turn around again. But Gulf held him tightly and said in a slightly hoarse voice.

"You can feel it too … Can't you? That warm feeling inside you? It makes your whole body vibrate … I can see it”. Our hero then looked down between the other man’s legs. The water was so clear, he could see his whole manhood, which the other wanted to hide under his hands. Yet he failed, because his member was slightly stretching towards him.

The latter was startled when he saw Gulf watching and tried to free himself from Gulf’s grip, however with not much conviction.

Gulf leaned in slowly so that the tips of their noses touched and said in a soft voice: "Why are you trying to get away. Let your body speak ...".

Even Gulf himself was surprised about his brazen words and thoughts. He leaned a little more forward, slowly so that the stranger did have ample time to pull away, so that he could lightly kiss the lips in front of him in one gentle move. He had his eyes open and looked straight into wide eyes.

Slowly the struggles from the other man subsided. Gulf then loosened his grip on the arms and raised his hands until he touched the other's face and kissed him again, longer this time. Both closed their eyes and began to sensually kiss.

Suddenly the man broke the kiss. He looked at our hero, slightly out of breath, his chest raising up and down.

After seconds of silence Gulf had to ask."If we really are going to do this now, shouldn't we exchange our names?”

The other man looked at him with flushed cheeks, obviously aroused from the kiss.

"My name is …“, the man looked a bit unsure but said "… it's Mew“.

Gulf looked at him with a heavy stare and grinned slightly at the sight.

He had never seen anything so seductive; lips slightly opened and eyes inviting and glistening with arousal.

"Okay Mew, what a beautiful name for a beautiful man. My name‘s Gulf!“ He couldn‘t resist any longer and kissed him again.

This one was more tender. Lips, like pieces of a puzzle that fitted together perfectly, caressed each other.

Mew moved his hands from Gulfs shoulders and brought them up to his face. The kisses turned from tender to passionate. One hand on the cheek and the other buried in hair, their tongues finally met and started to play.

Gulf only broke the kiss to get closer to Mew. He slid both hands on Mew’s shoulders, lifted himselfout of the water before he made himself comfortable by sitting on his lap. Their shafts touched each other under the clear water and both panted slightly.

Mew put his head on Gulfs chest, while starting to pet his back up and down in soft, fluid motions. Gulf leaned his head back to expose his chest and Mew started to kiss his right nipple slowly. His lips were playing around the bud.

"Why does that feel so good?“ Gulf thought, as a moan slipped out of his mouth.

Startled by the sound, he looked down to see Mew gazing up at him with a piercing look. Gulf got goosebumps while locking his gaze with Mew, who did not stop caressing Gulf’s nipple.

Both gave into the passion and lost themselves completely to the moment. Mew then moved from right to left to pay attention to both of those sweet little candies. Gulf bit his lips in order to not release such sounds again.

After a while, Mew's lips moved their way higher towards the neck. He laid soft kisses on the skin all his way up to Gulf's lips. Mew brought one hand back up behind Gulf's head to bend it down towards him, the other tightened around Gulf’s slim waist. Gulf tightened his arms around Mew's neck as well and pressed his lips on Mew. Both began to move with a dynamic rhythm that had the water splashing between their bodies and one could hear the smacking sounds.

While kissing each other Gulf pulled one arm away from Mew's neck and slid it down his wet torso. He slowly caressed over those broad shoulders, making his way downwards the muscular chest and then slowly ghosted over his hips before he finally reached his goal.

He carefully started to touch Mew's hard erection and began to make slow rhythmic movements up and down. Both opened their eyes, still kissing wetly. The intensity left left speechless.

Gulf was completely caught up in this moment when Mew grabbed his butt with both hands to movehim up. Gulf put his hands back on Mew's shoulders and looked at him, not knowing what to d next.

Mew caressed his bottom with one hand and then pulled Gulf towards him again. He ran his hand over that soft round cheeks and let his fingers touch his entrance.

"Are you ready?“ Mew asked him.

"What do ...“, Gulf started but ended with a moan. The feeling of a long slender finger entering felt overwhelming. He was shocked however; he never felt this aroused in his whole life. His body felt on fire. He laid his head on Mew's shoulder and took some deep breaths. Mew began to move his finger slowly in and out, so that Gulf could get used to the sensation.

Gulf was moaning first from the stretch and not familiar sensation which slowly turned into a pleasurable feeling. The water made everything cool and slippery. He felt a second finger pushed into him. He could not resist and moved with the rhythm.

It felt a bit uncomfortable at first but it bestowed him at the same time with some amazing thrills. Mew kissed his cheek and started to be nibbling on his blushed ear.

"Are you ok?“ Mew asked, but Gulf couldn’t answer, he was lost in pleasure.

He didn‘t expect, that this could feel incredible. He just nodded when Mew entered the third finger while gently moving it in and out of Gulf’s lustful hole. The latter bit his lips, almost drawing blood while trying not to moan too loud from the foreign sensations.

Suddenly he was left with an empty feeling. He looked down just to see Mew staring up at him with half closed eyes and a smirk.Gulf remembered that it was him who was so forward, but in the end, it was Gulf who was lost in pleasure first.

"Where did the shy and blushing Mew go?"

As if he could read his mind Mew suddenly said "We can stop anytime however if we continue I have to tell you… I am always the top.“ There was that damn sexy little smirk again.

Gulf liked to have the upper hand however he all but melted when Mew touched and looked at him. Not that Mew seemed to be far behind, but defiantly a bit more more composed.

Putting his thoughts of insecurity aside, he started to move his hips, so that both of their cocks were rubbing against each other. Gulf started to dig his nails into Mew’s shoulders, while his dick got caressed and the fingers once again continued to move inside of him. Mew lips wandered again to his nipples. Sweat started to drop down their bodies.Gulf, not wanting to be just sitting there, took one hand from the shoulder and let it wander to Mew’s cock and started to stroke it again.

He felt like he was going insane. He could not wait any second longer, he needed to be filled. He raised himself up so that Mew’s finger left his entrance.

Looking at each other Gulf slowly lowered himself down that he could feel the tip at his entrance. Both moaned at the feeling.

"Are you sure that this is what you want?“ Mew asked with a breathless voice.

"Why?“ You don’t?“ Gulf answered.

"Ha, not if my life would depend on it I could stop now. You are amazing and beautiful and I feel like dying if I don’t get inside you“, Mew said.

Gulf gave him a cocky smirk. "You talk too much“ with that he began to lower himself on Mew’s big cock. He felt an unfamiliar pressure. Both groaned when Gulf was sinking down. "O god … It’s so … So thick …“, Gulf said while moving his hips further down. Mew was looking at him with pure wonder and lust.

"Slow … don’t push yourself … take your time, na? Mew saidwith his soft voice. "Don’t hurt yourself.“

Gulf gave a small smile to Mew. He continued to sink down until he was sitting in Mew’s lap completely. After some time adjusting to the length inside him Gulf started to move slowly.

He closed his eyes to feel the sensation of Mew’s big length inside him, when he felt lips softly kissing his neck. Nibbling on the soft skin, he felt that place burning up. He gave Mew a slight nod and whispered "I am okay, you feel so good inside me."

Mew started to push himself into Gulfs hole. With the next thrust Gulf felt like a whole lot of fireworks exploding behind his eyes.

"Do this again Mew“ Gulf pleaded. It was somehow a scary feeling, because he didn’t know what’s happening to his body. He felt so much pleasure and desire. Mew thrust up an hit his prostate.

Gulf couldn’t control his movements, his body was moving on his own. He was pushing his hips up and down and his hands were clawing into the thick muscles of Mew’s shoulder.

"Gulf, you are so tight“, Mew moaned into Gulfs neck.

Our hero's knees started to hurt after a while, with the intensity of their love making. He tried to ignore it and to concentrate on the amazing things Mew made him feel. Moving his legs slightly into more comfortable position did not seem to work.

"Mew, let me up“ Gulf whispered into Mew’s ear. Mew stopped right this instant and looked at Gulf. A bit shaky he tried to stand up and Mew continued looking at him.

"What are you up to? Are you alright? Did I hurt you?“ he asked full of concern.

"My knees started to hurt … Maybe we can switch position?“ answered Gulf all flustered. With a sly yet sweet smile Mew loosened his grip from Gulfs midsection and helped him getting up from his lap.

As soon as Gulf was out of his lap, he stretched himself in front of Mew, who stood up as well.

He now stood behind Gulf, his chest pressing against the others back. He embraced Gulf and started to leave some soft kisses on his shoulder. Gulf leaned into the embrace and let his head sink back onto Mews shoulder.

Besides this tender moment both of their erections were still painfully hard. Mew stepped closer and his cock brushed against Gulf’s back. Gulf was not feeling any better and contemplated touching himself. He was hard as a rock. He started to reach downwards however Mew was faster. He shivered when he felt a big hand grabbing his shaft and started to stroke it. First slowly, back and forth, he tightened his grip every time when he went back. After he noticed that Gulf was enjoying it, he stroked a bit harder.

Meanwhile Gulf moaned, he did not care anymore about his voice any more. He will make all the wanton noises he wanted; he felt so much.

Gulf started to move into the hand in front of him and pressing his ass against Mew’s erection.

Mew breath hitched with Gulf’s movements. He blew delicately into Gulfs ear and asked "Can I enter you again? I mean, you make me so painfully hard, I really want to be inside you again. I love the feeling of your hot inner walls wrapped around me. I want to fuck you again.“

Gulfs ears were blushing and he just nodded.

"Tell me with your voice Gulf“ Mew whispered into Gulf’s ear.

"Yes, please fuck me again“, Gulf all but moaned. He leaned himself against the rock in front of him to gain a better position.

Breathing harder, he felt Mew’s cock rubbing against his entrance. It felt as exhilarating as the first time. Mew was teasing him a bit, by rubbing his cock up and down outside his hole and not putting it in.

"Can you please stop the teasing and ahhh put that thing inside me… Ahhh, it’s irritating and frustrating to not feel you inside me.“

Mew chuckled and grabbed Gulfs ass with his hands before he shoved his dick back inside. Gulf’s gasped with the penetrating.

"Do you know.That I really like this …I like your tight hole … It’s so warm and … feels like silk around my dick … I really like it“, he whispered against Gulfs ear and kissed it.

The latter one wanted to answer but had no choice. Mew was gently pulling his cock in and out so that Gulf could adjust to his length once again.

Both slowly moved together and were breathing hard. Gulfs dick was aching constantly it felt like steel. From the feeling of fullness he almost forgot his own erection. He felt too overwhelmed to pleasure himself, so he turned his head around and looked at Mew. "Can you touch me Mew?“

Mew smiled mischievously at him and took one hand from his waist and gently wrapped his hand around Gulf’s dick and started to stroke.With the coupled sensation, Mew’s big cock in his ass and his long fingers tightly wrapped around his own dick Gulf felt like almost too much pleasure.

He did not imagine that this actually would feel so good, when he mentioned to let their desire speak. He never thought about it.

It felt thrilling, hot, and sweaty and so much more.

"Harder“, Gulf pleaded which let Mew stop. Gulf mewled with the sudden stop, but then Mew took his hand back from Gulfs cock and placed both on his waist.

"Are you sure? Tell me if it hurts and I am going stop right away“ Mew asked and Gulf pulled himself from the rock he was leaning on back against Mews chest.

"Harder … Please, I said harder. Ahhh, push your fucking dick inside my ass… I want to feel you until I can’t feel anything else but you. Show me your strength.“ Gulf said with his head turned towards Mew. Mew looked stunned and amused at the same time.

Our hero kissed Mews cheeks while Mew could not resist Gulf’s lips again. They kissed passionately. Both got completely lost in the kiss. Tongues were playing with each other. They stood still and just continued kissing deeply, until Mew started to push in.

This time he thrusts so deep that Gulf was screaming into the kiss. He threw his head back on Mews shoulder grabbed his strong biceps, while he supported himself with his other hand on the rock. Water kept splashing around. Mew pushed harder. Flesh slapping on flesh could be heard over little screams of pleasure from Gulf.

"I … I’m … ahhh“ Gulf was breathing hard, „about to … to come“. He looked at Mew again. He looked close too; his forehead was wrinkled, his mouth was slightly open, and his eyes were squinted tightly.

"Me too …“ answered Mew, while Gulf pulled his head towards him. "Open your eyes … ahhhh … I want to look …“ Gulf was gasping "ahhh … look into them … while we’re coming …“ . Only a few more thrusts from Mew and both came completely discharged. Gulf felt the warm liquid spread inside him. Exhausted Mew leaned against Gulf’s back, while this one fell onto the rock.

Gulf slowly woke up at the edge of the water, laying down on the smooth grass. He felt a warm and heavy body on him with arms tightly wrapped around his waist. He felt amazing and well stated. He did truly not expect something like this to happen however he did not regret it one bit. They had to talk about it, which Gulf was not super keen on. He was a hero of few words however he knew that after the incidents last night his future might be changed forever.

He smiled down at Mew who started to wake up. Lifting his head and looking into Gulf’s eyes, Mew blushed so hard.

He felt shy when he remembered what happened. Gone was the confident sex god from before. Mew then realized that they are still naked and embracing each other. Gulf wanted to stroke through Mews hair when the latter jumped up and searched his clothes in embarrassment. Gulf was smirking at him and he thought that it was sweet how Mew was talking last night and how he acted now. He also stood up and fetched his clothes.

"Ehm … I … I don’t …“, Mew couldn’t talk properly. He was trembling while dressing himself. "I mean … I’m sorry for yesterday … I don’t know what happened to me“.

Gulf looked at him and had to asks.

"What are you apologizing for? Didn’t you felt good?“ Mew now looked him straight into his eyes, his own one’s wide with shyness.

"Mmmm, yes … but I mean … we actually don’t know each other … and … I am not the type for something casual so. I don’t know what came over me.…“ During Mew’s rambling Gulf got dressed as well. Both of them stood in front of each other.

“Well then we should let it stay as it is. We both felt good, so everything is alright. We still need to get that scale from the dragon“ Gulf said and walked away.

After a few steps he recognized that Mew didn’t follow him. He turned around, just to see the latter one standing there, lost in thoughts, his head down.

“Aren’t you coming?“ he asked the other one, who lifted his head immediately when he heard Gulfs voice. A small shy smile appeared on his handsome face. He walked towards Gulf and they both continued their way towards the golden dragon.

After a relatively short but steep walk they arrived at the entrance of a cave.

“Well, let’s keep on going“, Gulf said. “You seem to be a skillful fighter with a body like yours. We should just go in stealthily and try to pick the scale. Dragons sleep at day time so it should be not a problem. Do you agree with me?“ Gulf asked.

“Uhm, yes, you are quite fit as well. Let’s go with your plan. I would have done the same when being alone“, Mew answered.

Both of them entered the cave on silent feet and continued to invade into the deeper parts. Suddenly they heard a whooshing sound. Startled they first looked at each other and then they checked their surrounding.

“What was that?“ Mew asked Gulf. Gulf could just shrug with his shoulders. The dragon should be asleep and it was widely known that dragon liked to be alone.

“Oh, you are here. Congratulation“, a soft sounding noise suddenly spoke out from the depth of the cave. Both heroes instantly grabbed their swords and were ready to attack.

“No need for brute force dear heroes“, the voice then spoke. “I thought you would be quite happy after a night like this“, the voice said and giggled.

Mew and Gulf looked at each other with big eyes.

“What…“ Mew started just to be surprised by a figure suddenly appearing right in front of them.

“Hello, do not fret, my name is P’Best and I am the good fairy of the Enchanted Forest. It is a pleasure to meet you officially.“ More giggles could be heard.

“What do you mean good fairy and why are you here? This is supposed to be the dragon’s lair and not the fairy one’s and why are you wearing a shirt in that appalling color?“ Gulf harshly questioned the fairy. “We don’t have time for games, the clock is ticking.“

“What an impatient little hero we have here“, P’Best could not hide his smile. “If you want to meet the dragon that bad then you should be more polite. They don’t really like foul language. And by the way, my shirts are legendary, not like the fairy from the Mystical Forrest...“ .

“You…“, Gulf started when suddenly a loud rumble was to be heard.

“Who in their right mind dares to wake a sleeping dragon? Great misery will come to you and your fam… P’Best? What are you doing here? It’s not even 12 o’clock, you know how much I need my beauty sleep“, a majestic looking golden dragon came forward and observed the three figures with big, gemstone like eyes.

“P’Bosser, I know but look what the wind carried into you lair“, the fairy singsonged. Big violet eyes shifted to our two heroes. 10 seconds passed, 20 seconds passed and the dragon kept on starring. Mew and Gulf fidgeted under the scrutiny of the big golden lizard.

“I see P’Best, your "true desired spell" brought them here. Puny humans, you are very lucky indeed that the magic of the Enchanted Forest got you two together and gave you entrance to my cave. Just the one’s with a pure heart and open mind can enter“, the dragon continued. “I am assuming you are here for the scale right? No idea why you had to ask for a scale P’Best. I do not appreciate your humor sometimes and you well know this“, the dragon rolled his eyes.

“Simply, P’Bosser, I am a good fairy and a sucker for true love“, P’Best was giggling again. He was one happy fairy.

During the conversation Mew and Gulf could just stare at them with open mouthes.

“What the actual hell is happening here Mew? We were supposed to sneak in, get that scale, sneak out and be on our merry way. No one told me anything about garish shirt wearing fairies and dragons who like to hear their own voice“, Gulf was getting louder and louder until he was almost screaming the end of his tirade.

Silence, absolute silence… You could not hear any sounds besides Gulf’s harsh breathing. 3 pairs of eyes were looking at him with different kinds of emotion. Mew was shocked, Gulf really was a little cute hot head. P’Best starred fondly at the hero and P’Bosser raised an eyebrow, or he would have if he had have any eyebrows to raise.

The dragon’s eyes flipped to Mew. “Are you sure you want to spend the rest of your live with a blabbering fuse like him?“ the dragon asked.

“What…“, Mew was obviously confused. “What are you talking about?“

“Oh, well P'Best did not cover the good part I see. To make it simple, since we have someone quite impatient here“, the dragon was side-eying Gulf quite hard. “To get a scale from me you have to pass P’Best’s test first. That you did and god only knows why. However you need to answer a simple question in order to get my scale. Will you do this?“

“What kind of question, everybody knows that dragons are sly creatures who just want mmmmmmm...“, Mew put a hand over Gulf’s mouth. “Yes, we are ready. To be honest that were the two strangest days in my life and I just want to go home and relax with a good book and some freshly caught salmon“, Mew answered the dragon.

The golden lizard looked not amused. Turning to P’Best,“maybe they do deserve each other. The one hero seems to be a spoilt prince and the other one a hero with a fowl mouth and quick temper“, the dragon mused.

“Well, if you both are ready for the question here it comes: What is your heart’s most desire?“ the dragon ominously questioned.

Blank stares could be seen on both heroes faces. They glanced at each other and quickly looked away. A couple of minutes passed and in the meantime P’Best got a cup of tea and a plushy armchair out of nowhere.

“Well, I will go first then“, Mew stared intently at Gulf. "For me my heart desires love the most. Not the pretty love but the true one. The one’s where you bicker and make up and share the last piece of cake. The love that keeps you warm all night and lets your blood roar and your mind free.“ After finishing his little speech, Mew looked at Gulf and a lovely shade of red brushed his cheeks.

“Well, we have a romantic soul here“, P’Best signed into his tea cup. “What about you Nong?“ He turned towards Gulf who seemed paralyzed.

Gulf has always been a simple mind. He liked the thrill of quests, he liked helping people and seeing his loved one’s smile. However deep down he always felt lonely. Sure people admired him and wanted to be with him but it always felt superficial. Looking at Mew and remembering the night they spent together as well as the fascination he always conceived when meeting the other man, he could not deny the pull he felt in his heart.

“The same as he said“, Gulf replied and started to blush as well. Mew however looked at him like he plugged all the stars from the sky.

„Well Nong, that was quite a let down. You have to give me a bit more“ P’Bosser said.

Gulf was looking down at his feet. „Well I am not good with words however my heart feels when being with him.“

“Well as the great golden dragon I sense lies so even though one of you clearly sucks at declarations", the dragon made a pregnant pause, "I will gain you one scale. You have to decide what to do with it."

Gulf started to reach for the scale when suddenly Mew pulled him back. “What the hell Mew“, Gulf stated however Mew starred at the dragon. “You can’t touch a golden dragon directly, if you do you will turn into gold.“

Gulf looked incredulously at Mew. “You say that know? After we talked plans?“

“I am sorry, I just remembered. I was quite distracted…“, Mew said, with a meaningful graze at the young hero.

Both continued to gaze into each other’s eyes.

“Uhm. Well now that we spoke about it, I am happy to hear that both of you not only acted on you heart’s desire but also could voice it out. The strange fog you encountered is my latest and most brilliant work, if I say so myself. It only works on kind hearted soul, with no maliciousness in their hearts who, and that is the cherry on the top, are meant for true love“, the fairy dreamily said.

„WHAT…“, both Mew and Gulf exclaimed. “That was your doing?“

“Yes, and see what it got you; you not only conquered the quest, as the only ones mind you. You also found true love. Yay for me“, P’Best happily exclaimed and clapped his hands.

Mew and Gulf were left speechless. “Oh, and before I let you go your way and to a life happily ever after“, P’Bosser gave a hearty snort here. “And“, B’Best continued as if the big dragon did not interrupt him “You have earned the scale“, he ended.

“Chopper“, P’Best suddenly hollered. Out of thin air a fluffy dog appeared. He ran to P’Bosser’s tails and yanked on a scale. As ist came loose he ran on his short legs towards our heroes. Gulf steeped forwards however “Chopper“ stopped and growled at him. He continued to go to Mew and sat cutely in front of him.

“Hello little one, you are so fluffy“, Mew praised the dog. The little one seemed to preen under the attention and he put the scale delicately into Mew’s hand. Turning around he ran back towards P’Best, with some more growling at Gulf and he stopped for some cuddles from the fairy.

“Well, now that everyone seems to be happy, please leave and never come back. People in love stink“, with that the mighty dragon vanished further into his cave.

“Well, this is it from me as well. I am sorry but not sorry that my fog had such an effect on you. Both Chopper and I will go then. Oh and as a little present I will teleport you both to your village. Have fun spending the rest of your live together“, with this they vanished and found themselves at the outskirts of their village.

“Well, uhm, what do we do know?“ Mew asked. He still held the scale as well as Gulf’s hand. “Who will get the scale?“ Gulf, who was deep in thought and suddenly looked up.

“We will both have them, since it was a joint success. Apparently we are meant to be so I guess we might start to get to know each other better first, right? It seems to be the most logical step“, Gulf said.

“Getting to now each other? I like the sound of it! Do you want to accompany me to the tavern here? They make really good salmon“ Mew asked Gulf.

“I don’t know about salmon however I love the spicy chicken bowl so let’s go." With this he turned around and pulled a speechless Mew towards the tavern.

After spending hours and hours talking and gazing into each others eyes both decided to call it a night.

“You know, we found each other in an unusual situation and I feel like we are at the beginning of something great“, Mew whispered. “Let’s stay together for a long time, na?“

“No“, answered Gulf.

Mew was shocked. Did he read the situation wrong? Was it just a quick thing because of the Enchanted Forrest?P’Best and P’Bosser did say it was true love. He could feel it in his whole body. Before any more doubt could fill Mew’s mind a cat jumped on their table. Both were startled by the sudden intruder. It halted their conversation. The cat slowly crawled towards Gulf and began to rub its head on Gulf’s shoulder while purring like mad.

„Juu, get away from the customer“ the tavern owner screamed from his post behind the bar. The cat did not mind the screeching at all and after some good scratches it sashayed away. Mew who was still pouting after hearing Gulf’s answer started to stand up from the table. Gulf grabbed his hand, Mew tried to shake it off however Gulf would not budge. "You did not even let me finish talking you big baby. Let’s stay together for all time, na?“

And so it ends here however both heroes lived, and bickered, happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collaboration with @Tanzilla91. It was both our first ever written story.


End file.
